The new Lavandula cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventors, Luen Miller and Manuel Morales. The new variety was discovered at a commercial nursery belonging to the inventors, in Watsonville, Calif.
The new variety was selected during Spring of 2011 as a seedling of undetermined parentage. The seedling was discovered among plantings of Lavandula stoechas ‘Dedication’, unpatented and Lavandula stoechas ‘Otto Quast’, unpatented. The inventors presume these two varieties are the parent varieties.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative cuttings Dec. 9, 2011 at the same commercial nursery in Watsonville, Calif. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.